


Always Be Prepared

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: A good knight is always prepared.  Vane and Lancelot aren't.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Always Be Prepared

Being prepared for patrol meant different things for different people. For the basic soldier, it meant ensuring that their weapons were well sharpened, their armor strong and durable against possible ambushes, rations in their packs in case weather or other unforeseen circumstances prevented them from a timely return home.

For Vane, it meant making sure that wherever they ended up he was ready to whip up delicious and hearty sustenance for all the knights. Even when it was just Lancelot and him on a casual patrol around the capitol’s forests, he had pockets of spices to treat his greatest friend and captain. 

For Lancelot, it meant carrying the maps that Vane insisted weren’t necessary due to his “fantastic sense of direction.” 

Certainly neither of them thought to carry some form of lubricant after a surprising downfall blocked their return home and with Vane pouting as he wringed out his uniform, his clothes plastered to his skin, trousers skin-tight around his thick thighs, outlining everything and leaving nothing to the imagination, Lancelot’s well-known control snapped.

Vane moaned loud, barely heard over the clap of thunder and pounding rain, and spread his thighs wider as he laid back on the hasty arrangement of their cloaks in the cave they ducked into for cover. Lancelot dragged his pants off fluidly with one hand while his other pumped the large red weeping cock firm and warm so that Vane whined as he jutted his hips up into the tight hold.

“Lancey,” Vane groaned as Lancelot fumbled with his own trousers and freed his own aching erection, sighing as he gave it a quick little squeeze. “Lancey, get in me, quick! Come on, before I come!"

Lancelot froze with his hands around their cocks, his blue eyes widening as he realized the terrible oversight.

“Ah,” he said dumbly.

“Lancey?” Vane panted, squirming because Lancelot’s hand was still wrapped around him but it wasn’t moving and there was only so much he could take. Lancelot continued to stare off into the distance and Vane’s alarm grew as he recognized the look on his face, the same one he wore when he was trying to work through something.

“Oi!” he barked, pushing himself up to his elbows, swallowing and his cheeks burning hotter as he realized how he must look, displayed in front of his captain with his pants down, cock jutting out, desperation surely oozing from every pore. Lancelot blinked and looked at him, at his trembling thighs.

Lancelot was nothing if not a problem solver.

Vane let out a surprised sound as he was flipped over and pulled to his knees, blinking with his head resting on his arms. His brow furrowed in confusion as he felt Lancelot’s hands shift his thighs loosely together, shifting as his hardness swayed and bobbed and throbbed with impatience to come already.

His eyes widened as he felt a familiar hardness press against his skin but not where he was used to, pressing right in between his thighs.

“Keep them together,” he heard Lancelot breathe into the nape of his neck and Vane didn’t even think as he clamped his thighs together and oh.

Oh.

Almost as one, they took a sharp shuddering inward breath as the strong muscle of Vane’s thighs pulsed and strained around Lancelot’s erection and Lancelot choked and Vane squirmed and rubbed his thighs together gently, oh so softly.

“Fuck, yes,” Lancelot groaned and Vane whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the precome spurt from him, feeling it trail down his thighs and he relaxed them slightly.

There was a slap against his ass and Vane’s eyes shot open as he gasped and squeezed his thighs again and there was Lancelot’s moan again and his gasp turned into a moan of his own as Lancelot thrust forward between his thighs. His erection rubbed right beneath Vane’s and it burned slightly, the only slickness the rapidly disappearing rainwater and the little precome but it felt good and hard and it was so, so warm, rubbing against his skin and Vane relaxed and squeezed, relaxed and squeezed to Lancelot’s moans and stuttering thrusts forward, desperately reaching for orgasm.

“Lancelot,” Vane panted as his cock wept, neglected.

“I do like when you call me by my actual name,” Lancelot laughed breathily as he pushed forward and squeezed at his thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh and massaging it lovingly.

“No, you like ‘Lancey’, admit it,” Vane teased and then he cried out as Lancelot’s hand sharply twisted around his cock and squeezed him at the base to stop him from coming.

“Now I don’t know if I should let you come with me or after,” Lancelot mused as he ground against him, sighing in appreciation as Vane reflexively pressed his thighs together. “Maybe not at all.”

“Lancelot, please,” Vane whined and rocked back into his captain and sobbed because he was so, so close, he just wanted to come already.

“Maybe next time,” Lancelot sighed as he relaxed his hold, gently sliding his fingers along the rigid flesh and Vane was coming, finally, come flowing out of him into Lancelot’s hand, sticky and hot as he cried loud and thankful. Lancelot choked and thrust and Vane in the blaze of his orgasm could feel the erection between his thighs tense and there was warm slickness splashing against his skin, against the underside of his cock and he moaned again, collapsing against their cloaks, blissfully mindless.

“Oh,” Lancelot murmured, draping himself against Vane’s heaving back. “Oh, we are definitely doing this again.”

“Don’t forget the lube again,” Vane slurred, the burn on his inner thighs looming on his walk home.

He shivered as he felt a gentle glide down his back, tracing the dip in his bottom and soothingly rub at his aching thighs. Lancelot pressed a kiss to his back as he whispered, “Of course. One should always come prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and just posting.


End file.
